The Hogwarts Club
by DarthRachel
Summary: When eight students get stuck in an old detention room, everyone's sure only bad things can happen. But after a few days go by, fate lends a hand, and then no one knows what the future could bring. DG, HrRP, HL, and more.
1. Now That We're All Here Together

**Welcome. **This is my very own fan fiction story (Squee!). If you like pairings, well, you're going to get them! It may seem confusing at times about who is going to get with who. But hang in there! Also, I would like to note that if you would like to make any suggestions, please email me at any time (my email is listed on my profile). Read my story, and drop off a review if you'd like. Unfortunately, to all you...people out there, I'd like to say this: Like our mothers say, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Constructive critisism is welcome, though. So, lets all live long and be happy!

**Disclaimer: **This is JK Rowling's world. I just tweak it a bit. P

**Chapter 1:** _Now That We're All Here Together..._

Three main things happened at different places and times, yet they all weave together as one in the big picture later, and are of importance in this story:

First, Draco Malfoy stood beside a staircase in the shadows, as he always did for 15 minutes every day. He didn't care to socialize all that much, and rather preferred watching what the other students did, whether it be hustling around for their next class, or making a fool of themselves in front of him (without knowing it, of course). People thought he was shallow, as shallow as the pools of silver in his eyes, yet he was deeper than they presumed.

He was nothing compared to Harry Potter, and he knew it quite well, so he did his best to keep this weakness unknown. This is why he was known as a bully, but the best he could do was insult, maybe even hex the victims. He had his "cronies" to do the dirty work, or to simply follow him around, looking fearsome, scaring people away. Draco could never do anything that required real physical work, for he had always been pale and weak. Although his father had hoped that Quidditch would change this, it did nothing more than tone his body. His father somehow knew that his son could still not kill a man without his wand, his "cronies", or his father.

Yes...Draco had use for his father. After all, he would not be here that day without him (and I don't mean biologically), for Crabbe and Goyle's fathers' knew his father, and he gained his reputation with his father...so on and so forth.

Even with all these things in mind, Draco found his life completely and utterly boring. When it came to real friends, he had none. Besides his bodyguards, the closest thing to a friend was...well...Pansy, but all she did was hang around him when she wanted something. Life was simply not enough for _this _17-year-old. But things were soon to change.

At the same time, Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot, and Luna Lovegood stood by an ancient column near the staircase leading to the first floor. They were eagerly chatting away, Terry saying how Ravenclaw would win the Quidditch Cup that year, and Ginny (the only non-Ravenclaw) generally scoffing at him. Luna was simply watching them argue with mild amusement.

Ginny Weasley was more popular than she thought; she did not have an incredibly large amount of friends, but she had quite a few. Her best friends were Colin Creevey, and Luna Lovegood, and she was pretty good friends with Neville.

As one of the few females from her family to attend Hogwarts, Ginny was not exactly liberal, but not shy or modest, either. Surrounded by males her entire life, she had also grown up to be quite a tomboy, yet, she had her own special female quirks. She never painted her nails and she rarely had a hissy fit over her hair, but she wanted to look rather nice. Her hair was still red, unfortunately (a curse, she thought), was a little longer than shoulder length, and was layered.

Although she had given up on him long ago, Ginny still kind of fancied Harry, but she would never admit it! She had had her fair share of boyfriends. There was Michael, Dean, and, uh, that was it…but they were long, meaningful relationships…

"Excuse me, but, er, have you seen Lavender Brown?" Parvati Patil asked, interrupting Terry and Ginny's argument.

And also at that moment, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were walking around, doing nothing in particular, although Harry had something on his mind.

"Just what are we doing, anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry paused for a minute and said, "We are looking for the new D.A. classroom, since the whole staff probably knows where the last one is and how to find it."

"Right," Hermione agreed, her eyes moving slightly to the right.

Ron shifted his head slightly to the left and his eyes met hers…for one second, until they both (rather quickly) turned away.

Ah, yes, though their method was to _deny, deny, deny, _Ron liked Hermione since their third year at Hogwarts. Hermione also liked Ron, but since her very first year. However, they had no intention of telling each other any time soon.

Sooner or later, they came across an old wooden door which they were about to pass, but Hermione, never one to judge a book by it's cover, stopped and opened the door.

It appeared to be an old classroom. There were several desks scattered around, all stained with years of graffiti and carvings, such as "I love John," and "Die, you bitch." Surprisingly, though, from what they could see, it also looked like a teacher's lounge, with two plaid couches, both very worn out, and an opened closet full of clothes. On the walls were different portraits of various Wizards and Witches, all appearing to have just woken up from a century-long sleep. The greatest thing in the classroom, though, was the great basket of-

"CANDY!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs as he darted inside the room.

Hermione and Harry watched with horrified expressions on their face as Ron began to eat.

"Did you see the way he attacked that thing?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

Suddenly, Ginny, Terry, Luna, and Parvati all came running next to them.

"What's going on?" shouted Terry amongst Ron's eating.

All of the hungry teenagers began to gobble down the candy, but none of them noticed as the door slowly shut behind them.

When the entire basket was empty and the group was satiated, they all sat down on the couches, which emitted a _poof _of dust when sat upon.

All seven sat there in silence, until Parvati said, "Actually, I need to get going. Lavender is probably looking for me, too."

"Hey, you know what? This place will work-for the new D.A. meetings!" Harry claimed.

"That's nice and all Harry, but, we need to get going!" Parvati snapped as the rest of them started to get up.

Parvati grabbed her bag and walked to the door but it would not budge. "It, er, won't open."

_"What do you mean, it won't open!"_ Ron shouted.

"I mean what I said, idiot."

"Stupid," said Ron, not knowing what else to say.

"You're so…gay!"

Ron looked horrified. "I have not, nor will I ever be gay!"

"Name two girlfriends you've had."

He almost said something somewhere along the lines of a decent comeback, but he stopped and said, "Er, well, there was Polly. Polly Smith. You, er, don't know her."

"Because she doesn't exist!" Parvati shrieked.

"Okay, Parvati, I've never hit a girl but maybe I'm just going to-!"

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's not worth it!" Whatever she said wasn't working. "I'll tell Mum!" she concluded desperately.

"You just stay out of this!" he roared.

Parvati looked pleased with herself but kept an eye on Ron. "Ooh…did I cut you real deep, Ron?"

Everyone started talking at once, yelling, trying to calm others down but getting mad themselves. Everyone except Luna.

"Shut _UP!_" Luna yelled, silencing everyone. They all stopped, staring at her. Apparently they forgot she was in the room.

"You know what! Fine. I'll just leave," Ron said, walking towards the door, but just as the door swung open, which hit Ron on the forehead, causing several curse words to "slip" from his mouth.

"Watch it, Weasley, or I'll have to take points from your pathetic house." And in strode Malfoy, leering at his prey, slamming the door violently behind him.

"Well, I've caught you all again, and this time you're in _big _trouble, I must say."

"What do you mean, trouble, Malfoy?" Harry said dangerously as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well," he continued, seeming to enjoy himself, "You stupid oafs have wandered into an old detention room, which is, may I say so, forbidden, because once you get in you can't get out, and…"

He turned around quickly and grabbed the doorknob, turning it wildly, but the door was already locked.

"Well, fuck."

After continuous yells for help and rescue, no one came. The group all sat down, two having to sit on the floor because the two couches were full (which happened to be Ron and Malfoy, both of them being shoved off the couches).

"Well," Hermione said after heaving one long sigh, "It looks as if we're going to be here for a while,"

"What are we supposed to do?" Terry asked hopelessly.

"Let's look around first," Hermione suggested.

After about two minutes, they discovered another room, which happened to be a bedroom with two beds. They also found a table, which fills with food whenever anyone gets hungry, and (thankfully) a bathroom.

"Again, what are we supposed to do?" Terry said, sighing dramatically.

"Well, lets play a game," Parvati decided. When she got stares from the rest of them she finished, "So the time will go by quicker."

Luna, eyes wide, said, "Like what?"

"Truth or dare. I'll go first."

She scanned the room for a victim, each student seeming to duck from her view, and finally, her eyes rested on…Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy…truth or dare?"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds, everyone looking at him apprehensively and holding their breath.

"Truth," he decided.

"Okay, well, uh, like, who do you, uh, like?"

Draco had never thought he would have to answer this. He thought several girls in the castle were attractive, but that wasn't the same as _like. _

"Well," he started, but as he thought about it, he knew the perfect way to push Ron's button. "Weasley, I think your sister here is looking pretty good today."

Needless to say, Malfoy was decked by Ron within the next few seconds, and he was out cold.

Harry secretly gave Ron a "Good Job" look, and went to go look down at Malfoy.

"Should we help him?" Parvati asked.

"No," was the response of about everyone.

But Hermione said, "We need to get him to the infirmary."

Ron groaned and said quietly, "Hermione, can you _not_ do the _right_ thing for once?"

Terry went to go check on the door, but it still would not move.

"Well, now that we're all here together, I think that we had best learn to get along," Hermione noted.

But as they all looked at Malfoy's body sprawled across the floor, the thought of a peaceful stay in the old detention room seemed farther and farther away.

**Author's Note: **C'mon...It's right there, that nice, purple button. Press it, reader!


	2. Of Bottles and Tampons

**Hello**, and welcome back, everyone. This is the second chapter of the Hogwarts Club, entitled, "Of Bottles and Tampons."

Also, I would love to give a shout out to all of youwho reviewed: I was at first hesitant to write another chapter, trying to find a reason in it all. I have come to find that you all are my motivation, and thank you so much forreading my story! And don't worry, there shall be quite a bit of romance in this fic, for I love that element to appear in all the stories I read, basically.

So, read on, live long, and be happy!

Disclaimer: Yes, I am really JK Rowling, and I'm making this fanfiction piece out of complete boredom. No, not really, you people. Sheesh.

**Chapter Two:** _Of Bottles and Tampons_

"Alohamora! _Alohamora!" _Ron yelled, waving his wand around madly. The rest of the bored students were watching him idly with disinterest.

"You stupid git, spells don't work in detention rooms unless a professor authorizes it!" Malfoy remarked nastily. Ron seemed to not know how to take that, so he avoided eye contact with Malfoy and sat down on the floor near Harry. Malfoy, however, was not finished. "I can't believe I got stuck in the same room with all of _you_ people. I'll probably die soon…but then again, the world simply cannot afford to lose me…"

"Says you," Harry said under his breath.

Parvati, sensing a fight about to start, jumped up and stated, "Okay, everyone, I'm going to the restroom now." With that, she left, leaving her purse on the floor next to Hermione.

"Don't fall in," Terry called after her. "I really don't like her at all. She's such a…" he started, stumbling around for the right word.

"We know, Terry, we know," Ron said sympathetically, after having a rather embarrassing experience with Parvati earlier that day. Then, Ron was struck with an idea.

"Hey, she left her purse-thingy here!"

"No, Ron, don't you even dare!" Hermione said dangerously. "Don't go looking for trouble."

Ron groaned and Terry frowned, as they reached for the purse. "What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron cried. "It's payback! She's said bad things about all of us before! Can't you be bad for once?"

Hermione ignored the last question. "Don't go looking in there unless you want to find things that will embarrass you and her both." Ginny nodded, along with Luna, who was gazing at them with a bemused expression.

But Terry swat at the bag with his hand, knocking it over. "Oops," he said, and he smiled. The contents of the bag, however, landed in Harry's lap, who squirmed away and left them in the middle of the room. Ron and Terry moved closer, and began picking apart every little thing in the bag. Harry sat to the side, hesitant to come any closer, and Malfoy sat in the far corner, watching them closely.

"A brush," Terry said, handing it to Ron, "A picture with her and Lavender, a picture of…Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Hermione began to stand up to come see, but Ginny slapped her and she came back to her senses. She looked slightly flushed, as if angry, but she sat back down.

"And a bunch of makeup," continued Terry, "Like this eye stuff, and then this lipstick that's still in its wrapper."

Ginny snorted. "Lipstick doesn't normally come in wrappers, Terry."

"Are you sure it's lipstick?" came Malfoy's sarcastic voice.

"Well," said Ron, looking at it carefully, "It could be…uhm…"

"A tampon," said Luna, who was looking at Ron, her eyes shining.

Terry and Ron shrieked, and dropped all the tampons, spreading them everywhere in the room.

"YOU LITTLE BUGGERS!" Parvati screamed when she saw the mess on the floor. Then, strangely, she calmed herself down, and had a smirk on her face. "I know just how to get even with you two. Let's all play," she started, bringing out a bottle, "Spin the Bottle."

Malfoy immediately jumped in, as did Luna and Ginny. "Everyone knows I snog the best at Hogwarts," he said boldly.

Hermione then stood up, and looked over at Harry. "You've already been kissed. This should be nothing new, Harry," and then Harry reluctantly came over, dragging Ron along, who dragged Terry with him. They all sat in an oblong circle, and they gazed at the bottle apprehensively.

"The snogging will take place in that closet right there. Five minutes max," Parvati stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait," said Ron, "I am NOT letting Malfoy snog my sister!"

"Well, it's in the rules, Weasley. It's like you kissing Granger over there," Malfoy suggested, nodding over to Hermione, who blushed, as did Ron.

"That's different," Ron muttered.

The bottle was spun by Parvati first, and it landed on Ron, who blushed even more furiously when she dragged him to the closet. They were back out in three seconds.

"I had to kiss him on the cheek!" she fumed.

"Well I didn't want to snog her!"

"Who do you want to snog, then, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrows raised.

He never answered.

Next was Ron and Hermione.

"Ron?" Hermione said inside the closet. "This is my first kiss."

"Me too."

"But I'm glad, you know, that it's by one of my best friends."

"Me too."

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too."

"Aren't you going to say anything besides that?"

"Well, I…"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips, and then walked out of the closet, with a slight smile on her face. Ron stood in the closet, touching his lips where he had just been kissed until Harry had to drag him out of there.

Hermione spun the bottle next, and it landed on Terry. The two of them went into the closet together.

"Bet they're having a nice, _long, _snog, don't you think, Weasley?" Malfoy said to Ron.

"Shut up, Malfoy," was his "original" reply.

When the three minutes were up, the two came out of the closet and walked back to the circle.

Terry spun the bottle and it landed on Luna. The two went into the closet for about five seconds when Terry came back, wiping his mouth off. "She did tongue after one second!" he yelled. Next was Luna and Harry, who seemed to have liked his experience with Luna a bit more than Terry. Then, Harry and Ginny went into the closet, and came back a second later, after Ginny giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Ginny, however, spun and the bottle landed on Malfoy.

"Oh look, Weasley! The little sister gets to snog me!"

Ron looked like he was about to explode. His face was redder than his red hair, and his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

But Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy went into the closet together, anyway.

"Well, let's get this over with, I suppose," Malfoy said as if he were bored. And before she could say anything, Ginny felt his hot breath on her lips. This was the defining moment. She could never go back. Ginny knew she was about to seriously make out with someone for the first time, because Malfoy probably was as good a snogger as he said he was.

"Yes, lets," she said back sharply, and then he pressed his lips against hers immediately, taking her by surprise. He slid his lips across hers, slowly, seductively, as if he had every right to kiss her. As if he had every right to do more. His hands snaked around her waist and she felt dizzy all of the sudden, so she raised her hands to his neck to cling to him. He only drew her closer, and she gasped, opening her mouth slightly. Malfoy only took advantage of that moment, by pressing her lips farther apart, demanding entrance. To show him that she could learn quickly, she darted her own tongue into his mouth, and then ran her fingers through his hair. He shivered and moaned into her mouth.

Suddenly, he left her mouth and started to plant small, butterfly kisses on her neck, causing her to involuntarily shudder. She pressed his head to her neck, and he sucked here and there, leaving her to hold in moan after moan.

He wore no cologne, but there was a certain smell about him, something that made her love being so close to him, something that kindled a fire within herself.

"GINNY! GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE!" she distantly heard her brother yell as he pounded on the door.

Malfoy lifted his lips from her neck and said calmly, "It's not been three minutes yet, _Weasley_."

"I think it's been enough!" Ron yelled back. The two heard him try to open the door, but the door would not open.

"It appears that the door can only be opened from the inside," he said softly to Ginny, his voice husky. "So, do you want to leave?"

She could feel him smirk, somehow. And she didn't seem to have to answer.

He stole her lips once again, demanding all that she had to give, while she took all he offered.

After another minute, Ron was still pounding on the door, and Ginny lifted her lips from his. "I think we should stop now. This, uh, never happened, Malfoy."

"What happened?" Malfoy smirked, quirking a brow.

"Straighten your hair before you leave."

"Straighten your blouse, Weasley. Oh, and by the way, I think you'll be finding that I like to leave a mark on all of my…successes."

Ginny's hand went to her neck, where it was most moist. She glared at him. "You just have to make everyone's life a living hell, don't you, Malfoy? This was just a game, and you're going to start a war between all of us!"

"Ah, but I don't think it was just a game, now do you?"

She blushed, slapped him right across the face, and walked out of the closet, slamming the door behind her.

Malfoy remained in the closet, laughing silently to himself.

**Author's Note: **Ah, yes, we've been through this before: The little button down there…It may or may not be purple, but anyway, press it, and make me happy!


End file.
